dishonoredfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wczesne lata i zapiski zbrodni: Slackjaw
'Wczesne lata i zapiski zbrodni: Slackjaw '– książka. Transkrypcja serii listów wysłanych przez członka [[Gang Bottle Street|gangu z Bottle Street]] Chcesz ponawijać o Slackjawie? Jaki był za młodu, zanim wyrobił sobie imię? O, teraz ma zimną głowę, ale nie zawsze tak było, zanim stał się szefem gangu z Bottle Street. Był czas, gdy młody Slackjaw nie był tak rozsądnym człekiem. Jak większość z nas dorastał na ulicy, biegając z bandą obdartusów i unikając prawa, podkradając, cokolwiek potrzebował. Miał ciemne włosy i oczy. Palił fajkę już w wieku lat dziesięciu. Dla tych zrodzonych w burdelach lub pochodzących z sierocińców czekały tylko gangi lub przekopywanie mułu rzecznego, a tego nikt nie chce robić. Niektórzy zostali wzięci do Marynarki lub zesłani do kopalni prowadzonych przez rodziny Pendletonów lub Boyle’ów. Obojętnie jak trudno było na ulicach, jak głodni wszyscy byliśmy, przynajmniej byliśmy wolni. Gdy przestaliśmy już być malcami, to Slackjaw miał najwięcej do powiedzenia i zazwyczaj to on wydawał rozkazy, gdy braliśmy wóz rolnika lub ulicznego sprzedawcę. Obmyślał plan, dawał każdemu jakąś część do wykonania i decydował o podziale łupu. Większość z nas po prostu robiła, jak kazał, bo szybko się nauczyliśmy, że tak jest dla nas lepiej. Więcej żarcia, więcej forsy. Oprócz tego nikt z nas nie chciał zadzierać z Slackjawem, gdy ten się wściekał. Pracował przy kilku dużych skokach z Czarną Sally w całym mieście i to wystarczyło, by przyciągnąć uwagę innych szefów. On już nie był zwykłym ulicznikiem. Teraz był nowym, co oznaczało kłopoty. Inny gość, który też się za takiego uważał, zwał się Mike Ryba. Piął się w biznesie wymuszeń za ochronę wśród kobiet z fabryki. Pewnego pięknego wieczora wszyscy poszliśmy na zbereźną sztukę do teatru. Mike Ryba i jego kolesie też tam siedzieli na tanich miejscach, tylko jeden rząd od nas. Mike wpadł na wariacki pomysł – nie był zbyt rozumny – i rzucił w Slackjawa ciężką ceramiczną spluwaczką. Trafiła go prosto w twarz i złamała mu szczękę. Patrzyliśmy po sobie czekając na krwawą bijatykę, ale Slackjaw tylko wskazał na drzwi i wszyscy wyszliśmy. Mike śmiał się nam w plecy. Gdyśmy się obudzili następnego dnia, nie mówiąc nam czemu, Slackjaw wskazał, byśmy wszyscy poszli za nim. Wciąż nie powiedział słowa, więc po prostu poszliśmy. Zatrzymaliśmy się w dokach, a tu Slackjaw kupił – naprawdę zapłacił za to monetą – ciężki łańcuch pokryty hakami. To do łowienia w głębinach, coś co doczepia się do długiej liny ciągnionej z boku statku. Ma prawie cztery stopy, jest z grubych ogniw i wystają z niego pod różnymi kątami haki na rekiny. Slackjaw okręcił to coś wokół swej lewej ręki, a reszta dyndała mu z boku. Nie wiem, skąd wiedział, gdzie był Mike Ryba, ale gdyśmy doszli do domu jego dziewczyny, Slackjaw wrzucił butelkę przez okno. Tak po prostu. Była prawie północ. W środku rozległo się trochę krzyku i Mike wystawił głowę, wytrzeszczając oczy zaskoczony. Gdy zobaczył Slackjawa na ulicy, jego twarz zmieniła się tak, że wciąż mnie ciarki przechodzą. Czysty mord w oczach. Mike wyszedł bocznymi drzwiami, rycząc jak krwawół i trzymając tasak ruszył prosto na Slackjawa. Gdy obaj znaleźli się na ulicy, Slackjaw zakręcił się i haki na rekiny wbiły się głęboko w ramię i rękę Mike’a. Ten wrzasnął, ale Slackjaw trzymał mocno łańcuch. Stał tam ze złamaną szczęką, mocno zaciśniętą, z łańcuchem owiniętym wokół jego lewej ręki. Gdy haki wbiły się w Mike’a Rybę, po prostu dźgał go nożem, tak szybko jak potrafił. Mike nie walczył zbyt dobrze, nadziany na haki i używając lewej ręki, ale był wielkim facetem i trzeba było mnóstwa dźgnięć, zanim padł na kolana. Najpierw wszyscy wiwatowali, ale potem wraz umilkli. To trwało i trwało, aż w końcu był tylko Mike Ryba, beczący jak dziecko oraz dźwięk noża Slackjawa. Kiedy było po wszystkim – i to jest najlepsza część – Slackjaw wyciągnął notkę i przybił ją do twarzy Mike’a gwoździem. Stało tam tylko: „Jeśli chcesz robotę, przyjdź na Bottle Street”. Slackjaw nie mówił wyraźnie przez kilka miesięcy, ale wieści rozchodziły się szybko. Pod koniec roku, gdy mieliśmy już spory gang, wysłał listy do innych szefów, mówiąc im, że dowodzi nową załogą na Bottle Street. Większość z nich go wyśmiała lub pobiła tych, którzy dostarczyli listy. Zielonooka Trish wróciła nawet bez kciuka. Ale najwyraźniej Slackjaw spodziewał się takiej reakcji i miał plan zastępczy. Kilka tygodni później czworo z szefów było martwych. Wyglądało to na serię nieszczęśliwych wypadków, ale wszyscy wiedzieli lepiej. Jeden zastrzelony przez Straż, gdy stał pośrodku targu mięsnego. Inny poślizgnął się i wpadł do wody nieprzytomny. Jeden ze starszych szefów znaleziony w łóżku z szeroko otwartym brzuchem i tyviańską gruszką wepchniętą do ust. Wciąż nie jestem pewny, co to znaczyło. A Sheila Barnsworth została znaleziona, jak pływała w kotle gorącego wosku. Slackjaw rozesłał kolejną partię listów. Propozycje do podszefów, mówiące, że będą traktowani dobrze, jako koledzy. Wysłał nawet z jednym listem Zielonooką Trish. Wszyscy z podszefów zgodzili się. Po rozpruciu flaków swoim głównym rywalom Slackjaw wziął się za umacnianie własnego interesu, tak jak należy. Wykorzystywał przysługi, wyciszał spory, dawał każdemu trochę monet lub trunku jako premię. Pokazywał, jaki mógłby być jako szef. Więc wszyscy się uciszyli, co oczywiście zawsze działa na nerwy chłopakom ze Straży Miejskiej. Poszło słowo do informatorów Cesarskiego Mistrza Szpiegów. Zwą siebie Grupą Odpowiedzialnych Obywateli. Mieli mówić wszystkim pracującym w sklepach lub zamiatającym schodki przed swoimi domami, aby czujnie wypatrywali Slackjawa i jego ludzi. Zamierzali wyniuchać, co knuliśmy i co się właśnie stało. Ale Slackjaw nie jest głupi. On też posmarował kilka łap sklepikarzy i Straży, mówiąc im, że zamierza zostać w mieście i że od tej chwili wszystko będzie działało jak należy, bez takiego rozlewu krwi. W końcu był prawdziwym szefem, gotowym zająć się biznesem z rozprowadzaniem whiskey, prowadzeniem walk brytanów oraz podsuwaniem pań i panów nocy, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. A potem przyszła zaraza. Na początku wydawało się, że to coś dobrego. Kilku ludzi zachorowało i wszyscy chcieli kupować te mikstury, od Sokołowa lub Piero. Nazywali je eliksirem uzdrawiającym lub remedium duchowym. Slackjaw powiedział mi, że dostrzega okazję. Mieliśmy już starą wytwórnię whiskey z destylatorem, gdzie rozcieńczaliśmy towar i sprzedawaliśmy go taniej. Robienie tego samego z eliksirem Sokołowa to był cwany plan. Bardzo szybko wszyscy w slumsach byli chorzy i interes szedł dobrze. Ale po chwili tak wiele ludzi zapadło na zarazę, że wszyscy się przestraszyli. Wszyscy zrobili się naprawdę wredni i wszystko się rozleciało. Kiedy ludzie nie mogą pracować, nie mają kasy na eliksir, rozcieńczony czy też czysty. Gdy umarła Cesarzowa, wydawało się, że Dunwall obsunie się w Pustkę. Mistrz Szpiegów Burrows przejął władzę i Straż zaczęła używać całej tej nowej technologii Sokołowa. Wieże strażnicze, tallboye i te pylony elektryczne. Postawili ścianę światła w poprzek bulwaru Claveringa i mocno przykręcili śrubę. Ale Slackjaw znowu nas zaskoczył. Zamiast opuścić miasto i udać się łodzią na Morley lub jedną z pozostałych Wysp, został i trzymał wszystko w kupie. Mieliśmy tyle samo eliksiru do walki z zarazą, co Straż Miejską z ich podatkami i racjami. I to trzyma nas przy życiu, jak dotąd. --Crowley, Gang z Bottle Street en:Early Life and Criminal Record: Slackjaw de:Slackjaw: Jugend und Strafregister ru:Юные годы и криминальное прошлое Слэкджова it:Vita e Gesta di Slackjaw zh:早年生活和时代: 松颚（书籍） Kategoria:Książki